Across a Sea of Time
by Akagami'D
Summary: Shanks and Silvers Rayleigh have a chat about Whitebeard's newest commander.


Title: Across a Sea of Time  
Characters: Silvers Rayleigh, Shanks, mentions of Shakky.  
Pairings: Hinted Rayleigh/Shakky  
Warnings: Nothing major. Rayleigh and Shanks are both snarky.  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

"What is a brat like you doing calling me?" The den den mushi snapped from Akagami Shanks' hand, its face a perfect imitation of the annoyed expression that Silvers Rayleigh wore, though Shanks knew better than to think he was actually that upset. He just couldn't let a former apprentice think he was going soft.

"Have you seen the papers?" Shanks asked, his excitement visible even through the snail's eyes.

"Yes." Rayleigh deadpanned.

"Did you read it?"

"I would have, but some annoying redhead interrupted my morning routine. What are you doing up at this hour anyway?"

"Haven't been to bed yet." Shanks admitted shamelessly before teasing his former teacher. "Did you sleep in this morning?"

"Late night." Rayleigh answered , a mischievous smile growing on his face, and therefore the den den mushi. "Filled with lots of wild and crazy sex."

Shanks grimaced; he really didn't need those mental images.

"With Shakky."

Shanks tasted the bile in the back of his through.

"What am I supposed to be reading?" Rayleigh asked, his pretense of annoyance disappearing.

"Front page, new Whitebeard commander made the news."

"Uh-huh." There was a sipping sound that Shanks assumed was coffee. "The old man's commanders tend to do that."

"Did you see who it is?"

"I swear, sometimes you're a bigger gossip that a teenage girl." Rayleigh muttered, but Shanks heard the paper crinkle as it was opened and then the snail he was watching choked, which he assumed meant Rayleigh was as well.

"Dahaha!" Shanks laughed, slapping his knee. Silvers Rayleigh was rarely surprised anymore and he felt quite accomplished to have caught him at the right moment. "Captain Roger must be rolling in his grave."

"Indeed." Rayleigh chuckled. "Roger's son a Whitebeard commander…You met the kid, right?"

"He's a cute one. Polite too." Shanks confirmed; Rayleigh snorted. "It's strange, seeing such polite language come from a young Roger."

""I would pay to see that." Rayleigh replied. "Marines know I tried to teach the original some manners."

Shanks chuckled and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence, neither willing to terminate the nostalgic peace.

"Is the kid anything like him?" Rayleigh finally asked.

"Yeah, but he's also the Captain's inverse." Shanks answered, his voice thick with restrained emotion. Damn, he needed sleep if he was getting this sentimental.

"How so?"

"Well, he's most certainly a D. Eats like one too." Rayleigh laughed.

"I can see from his picture that he's a mini-Roger, minus the Whitebeard tattoo."

"He has a strong spirit."

"Do you think he will be the next Pirate King?"

"…" Shanks was quiet.

"So he doesn't have his father's spirit?"

"Not as much as Luffy."

"The kid from East Blue."

"Ace is smarter than Luffy, that's for sure, but Luffy has a stronger spirit."

"So he's the real mini-Roger." Rayleigh more stated than asked.

"Aye." Shanks answered thoughtfully. "Ironic, isn't it? Roger's son is more like Dragon and Dragon's son is more like Roger."

There was more choking from Rayleigh's end. "Dragon's son?"

"Oh, did I not tell you?" Shanks asked mischievously. "Luffy's is Garp's grandson."

"Figures he'd be from that family." Rayleigh muttered hoarsely. Shanks full out laughed.

"Garp is going to shit bricks when Luffy becomes the next Pirate King."

"Too bad we won't be there to see his face."

"Do you really want to face Garp then?" Shanks laughed harder.

"He might surprise us and be proud." Rayleigh countered.

There was another moment of silence.

"You've interrupted my morning enough, brat. Call back when you have some actual news." The former first-mate ordered.

"Shakky making you tend the bar?" There was muffled grumbling, which Shanks took to mean yes.

"She says to make sure you eat enough, wear clean underwear, and practice safe sex." Shanks snickered.

"Yes, Mom."

"Not like what we had last night." Rayleigh sniped.

"Eww." Shanks groaned, but he was still laughing.

"That's what you get for bothering me."

Click.


End file.
